Big Brother Little Sister
by You Got Me Paralyzed BTR
Summary: What happen when Katie born. Will Kendall be a great Big Brother like he promise. Who Knows, because everyone knows with BTR there is always drama.
1. Chapter One Sister Or Brother

_**Big Brother Little Sister**_

Chapter One Sister Or Brother

_**Hey guys this is my first story called Big Brother Little Sister. By the way Katie will not be in this chapter because what happen in this chapter but she will be in the next one. Oh yeah I make Kendall Two years younger then the guys in everything story I do okay. The boys are 7 and Kendall 5. Hope you like.**_

_**Kendall POV**_

"What should we do now?" I asked throwing my paper airplane in the air and looking at my big brothers or really my best friends."We could play spy's."Carlos said. "But who are we going to spy on?" I asked. "Your mum and dad Kenny." James said messing up my hair. "Yeah it would be so much fun getting in trouble." Logan said rolling his eyes. He said something which I didn't hear maybe it was a bad word. If it was I'm glad I didn't hear. We ran to downstairs and then we heard Mummy and Daddy talking. We just stayed on third step and listen. "When should we tell Kendall?" Daddy asked mummy. Tell me what? "Maybe after the boys go home." Mummy said. "Lets tell the boys they are going home." Daddy all ran upstairs. "Hiding place." I demanded. Yep I was the leader of this group and I was the youngest. We all ran to our hiding places. "Boys you going home." I heard Mummy shout. Hehe she never going to find us. "James I can see you under the table. Carlos and Logan you in the library room and Kendall you're under the sofa." Mummy said. We all got out of our hiding places. She might of got us this time be she never gonna get us the next time."We were so close." I shouted. "No you weren't sweetie.2 Daddy said coming out of nowhere. After Logan, James and Carlos left Mummy and Daddy told me to come to the living room."Whats up Mummy and Daddy?" I asked. Mummy look at Daddy with hopeful eyes. It's the eyes I use when I try and get someone else to do my homework. I shouldn't of not told you. Don't tell anyone."We were wondering how would you like it to have a baby sister or brother." Daddy said. Wow that would be awesome having a younger brother or sister to rule over."That would be awesome." I yelled out. Mummy and Daddy smiled. I wonder what this whole thing about? "Well that great sweetie because I'm having a baby." Mummy said. When I heard her say baby my eyes went wide. "Really is it a boy or a girl?" I asked jumping up and down. "We don't know yet." Daddy told me."How does a baby come out." I said changing what we were talking about. "Well there a bird and you asked to have a baby and you have to draw a photo of the baby you want and then 9 months later the bird brings it." Mummy said. I giggled and smiled I can't believe I am going to be a older brother.


	2. Why Is It Waking Me Up 12

_**Big Brother Little Sister**_

_**Chapter Two Part One Why Is It Waking Me Up!**_

_**Kendall POV**_

_"Kendall." I heard someone say. "Shut up." I said back. I opened my eyes are there was daddy. "Ops sorry Daddy for telling you to shut up." I said. "That okay Kenny. We going somewhere." Daddy said as he picked me up. "Where?" I asked feeling tried. "You know your baby brother and sister is coming." Daddy said. "Could the baby just wait until 9." I said. It's to early for it to come. Why can't come later? Daddy walk downstairs and to the car where mummy was holding her tummy for some reason. Maybe she ate to much. Daddy place me in the back and put my seat belt on. "Mummy why are you came fat did you eat the baby?" I asked Mummy. Mummy laughed for some reason. Maybe she did. "No I just happily to get my baby that when you become fat." She said. On the way to whatever that place where to baby comes was weird. When we got there Daddy took and ran inside with Mummy. After 20 minutes later he came back and took me out. As we got in I saw Logan family, James and Carlos. "Hey Kendall." Logan said as he, James and Carlos walk up to me. "Kenny I have to go and be with Mummy okay." Daddy said. I nodded my head and he walk off. "Okay what should do?" James asked. "We could play with the toys." Carlos shouted. "Or we could just talk." Logan added. After fighting what we were going to do we ended up choosing talking. "So are you happy you're having a brother or sister." Logan said. Yeah I'm guess I am but does it have to come early. "Yeah I guess." I whispered. "Hey what wrong Ken." James said. I felt tears come down. "Mummy and Daddy is going to forget about me when the baby comes. Daddy already forgot about me when I was in the car here." I cried. Carlos hugged me. "Kenny Kenny. They will not forget about you okay." He said to me. "Yeah for once in his life time Carlos is right." Logan said. "Hey!" Carlos pouted. I nodded my head and then we started playing with the toys. After playing with the toys for 10 minutes a big boy who must of be older then us came and knock down Carlos blocks. I didn't do anything until I saw Carlos cry. "What a baby." The boy said. I stood up and walk to him. "Why the heck did you do that for." I shouted at him. "Shut up baby or I punch you." He said back. I punch him in the eye. "Listen here and listen good. If I ever ever see you knock down my big brother blocks I will kill you understand." I said. He nodded like he was scared. "You call him a baby your scared of a five year old so that makes you the baby." I said with a smirk.  
_

**_Normal POV_**

_Mr Knight and Mr Garcia were looking at what was happen. "He going to make a great bug brother isn't he." Mr Knight said to Mr Garcia. "He really is." He said nodding his head._


End file.
